Friendly Server
Friendly Server *Server IP: 173.162.239.157 On this page, We have our servers Banned players and the list of Moderators, as well as Moderators that have been demoted. You can also view our website for latest topics and news, also you may post ban appeals, just sign up, its free! vaxservers.com Administrator ^_^ vaxgeek - Owner and Administrator of the Friendly Server 'Moderators' 'GigaMod' *EmpireOfSound *Delete_Repeat 'UltraMod' *poka_dot - EmpireOfSound *Glitoo - EmpireOfSound *King_Silas - EmpireOfSound 'SuperMod' *SaleenH4x0Raptor - EmpireOfSound *X_Zephyr''' - EmpireOfSound *ashadipenguin - EmpireOfSound *Elwynis - EmpireOfSound *DevilMillo - vaxgeek *Lord_Jones - EmpireOfSound *Chiconation - EmpireOfSound *Goditshot - EmpireOfSound '''Mod *scrat_42 - EmpireOfSound *NinjaCupcakes_x - EmpireOfSound *Kewllikethat - Glitoo *RealElkGravy - vaxgeek *SmokeMyPenguin - EmpireOfSound *Nene559 - EmpireOfSound 'JrMod' *socks123456 - vaxgeek *URXP2ME - & Ashadipenguin *FuturisticOtter - & Ashadipenguin *Yuop33 - EmpireOfSound *emar1 - EmpireOfSound *tommyseedo92 - Delete_Repeat YouTube Team *EmpireOfSound *poka_dot www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly Contact Our GigaMods EmpireOfSound *Steam: GlobalOpGex *E-Mail: QoreMC@Hotmail.com *YouTube: www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Koenegsig *Skype: Jako.Agera Delete_Repeat *xBoxLive: AoB iSaVIouR *iMessage: elliottbradshaw@hotmail.com *Skype: emeryspoor *Steam: Delete_Repeat Sanctioned Players On The Friendly Server of player - (reason) - (date / year) - (ban length) (Your name) #Mine_Craft_Man_3 - Grief (3rd Ban) - August 1 2012 - Perm -_- Kewllikethat -_- #Antker12 - PvP stealing - August 11th, 2012 - Permban - #green_glob - Tricking players to reveal their passwords; considered breaking civil rules - August 14th, 2012 - 1 month ~King_Silas~ #Monster_1 - Cursing, Disobeying, Obvious Trolling - August 17, 2012 - Perm - #cashlong - refused to say oath, logged 4 times in 2 days saying "f mods" - August 20, 2012 - the ban time for this one? #Mine_craft_man_3 - Perm Ban from before, Major Griefer - 8-21-12 - Perm - Lord_Jones #Sethcrasher - Grief/abusing mods - Auguts 21, 2012 - 14 days - #Armaddillo - Xray, Lying to Mods - 10 Days - August 23, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #nickee00 - Grief - 14 days - August 24, 2012 *Empire #doctremer - Asking for passwords - ∞ - 8/23/12 - KS #goditshot - X-Ray (XD) - 5d - 8/23/12 - KS #nachonator2000 - xrayer - 14 Days - 8/23/12 - Delete_Repeat #Curzonj - X-Strahl - 7d - 8/24/12 - KS #Mcadam15 - Grief - 10 Days - 8-25-12 - Ashadipenguin #Cookiemonstertay - Abusing Mods, Cursing - 7 day - 8-25-2012- Elwynis #thegallier - planetMC, abusing, cursing, warned 3 times & kicked - 7 day - 8-25-12 - RealElkGravy #modorbye - Grief - 7 Days - 8-26-12 - Scrat_42 #bbswrestling - Grief, lying - 14d - 8-26-12 - KS #cobrafb33 - x-ray - 14d - 8/26/12 - KS #hellblood1 - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS #itehpotato - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS/urxp2me #Red_Gecko2198 - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS/urxp2me #corbin7 - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS/urxp2me #zenn1010 - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS/urxp2me #candybar297 - grief - 7d - 8/26/12 - KS/urxp2me #PBSO - Attempting to start an x-ray party - 7d - 8/27/12 - KS #adeandlee - Grief - 7d - 8/27/12 - KS #Boyle175 - Grief, Refusal to answer me - 14 days - August 28, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #ed20003 - Grief - 3 days - August 28, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #lukerafter01 - Grief - 3 days - August 28, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #granada12345 - Grief - 7 days - August 28, 2012 - Scrat_42 #Tayf123 - Theiving - 5 days - August 28 2102 -_-Kewllikethat-_- #stop911noahjames - Grief (small) - 2 days - August 28, 2012 - Scrat_42 #Legomoe2000 - Cursing at Me - 1 Day - August 28, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #Gator_w - Grief - 7 Days - August 28, 2012 - Ashadipenguin #Craftypotato13 - Grief - 5d - 8/28/12 - KS #Ashootsh - Grief - 5d - 8/28/12 - KS #modorbye - Grief - 7d - 8/28/12 - KS #soccercraft177 - Grief - 7d - 8/28/12 - KS #Chocklepig - Grief - 7d - 8/28/12 - KS #KoZWarrior - Grief - 7d - 8/28/12 - KS #himynameiscole - Grief - 7d - 8/28/12 - KS #xmrawesome - Lighting players on fire - 20h - 8/28/12 - X_Zephyr/URXP2ME #theprocmgproject - Grief, blaming someone else for it - 2d - 8/29/12 - R.E.G. #Jesuisunpain - SPamming, Not listening to Jr's - 12h - 8-29-12 - Ashadipenguin #goreman2000 - Grief - 7d - 8/29/12 - KS #okok654 - Huge grief, Stealing - 30d - 8/29/12 - Ashadipenguin #MonkeyBoxHead22 - Asking me for mod promotion - 2d - 8/29/12 King_Silas #DrHydr0 - X-raying - 14 days - 8/29/12 Delete_Repeat #Finley2506 - Grief - 14d - 8/29/12 - KS #Albertngoo - x-ray & hacking items - 14d - 8/29/12 - KS/Delete #pokefan382 - x-ray - 7d - 8/29/12 - KS #Rossy39 - x-ray - 3d - 8/29/12 - DR #Tischer - x-ray - 7d - 8/29/12 - DR/KS #lesboys200 - Spam - 7 Days - 8/29/12 - Ashadipenguin #rpgmenis13 - Spam - 7 Days - 8/29/12 - Ashadipenguin #bulletfire - xraying - 14d - 8/29/12 - DR #bipoodle - grief, abusing mod - 7d - 8/30/12 - Scrat_42 #King_Raymond - Minor Grief - 3 day - 8/30/2012 *Empire #emil5820 - planetminecraft - 14d - 8/31/12 - Scrat_42 #mitchel223344 (guest)- spaming insults at server - 7d - 8/30/12 - Scrat_42 #endermelon123 (guest)- spaming despite warnings - 7d - 8/30/12 - Scrat_42 #gameroo1 - grief and lying about it (no lie = 1day) - 2d - 8/30/12 - REG #beaner02 - grief - 1d - 8/30/12 - REG #Sooner5900 - Asking to be pooped (op) - sideways 8 - 8/30/12 - KS #Pandajo19 - x-ray - 7d - 8/30/12 - KS Demoted Moderators #Tommytlr - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #savrimyi - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Trickshot_mine - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #1eyewilly - Inactivity & Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #Yenihime - Abusing Power - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #Chiconation - Retired From SuperMod - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #LadyKaos2008 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #kazzer1995 - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #PhantomYoshi - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #mcconmat - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #BlueLogic123 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Ben_Magik - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #khoi2012 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #goditshot - X-Strahl - Demoted from Supermod to Mod - Demoted by King_Silas